Breakfast in Bed
by RikkaiDaiLove
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Bunta makes Jirou breakfast in bed. Set in future with an established relationship. Rated M, but nothing too explicit!


****Here's a Valentine's Day story for Marui and Jirou! I tried for a more romantic tone, so nothing to explicit!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or Bunta, or Jirou.  
><strong>

**Breakfast in Bed**

"Mmm," Jirou murmured, not wanting to wake up. He began shifting around, before noticing something was missing. He slowly reached out his arm, searching for the warm body usually next to him. Confused when he didn't find it, he cracked open his eyes, gazing sleepily around the dimly lit room. Not seeing who he was looking for, he pulled himself up onto one elbow, still not fully awake.

Still no Bunta.

He blearily glanced at the clock, and seeing it was still before 8, collapsed back onto his pillow. He sighed, pulled up his legs, and tried to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep. It proved fruitless, however, because no matter how comfortable he was, he couldn't fall back asleep. Jirou frowned, trying to figure out where his boyfriend was. _It's Sunday, just before 8, and neither of us have to work. _Giving out a little groan, he turned to his other side, before opening his eyes again. If there was one thing that could keep Jirou from falling asleep, it was Marui Bunta.

_He could be in the bath. Maybe he wanted to go out somewhere today. _With that thought in mind, Jirou decided that if Bunta was in the bath, then he should join him. It's what good boyfriends do, after all. Still not fully awake, Jirou stretched, reaching his hands over his head and arching his back off the firm mattress, toes curling downward-

"You look sexy like that."

Jirou jerked in surprise, eyes fully opening at the sound of his missing boyfriend's voice. Just the sound of that low, husky, and still slightly cocky voice made a warmth slowly start to spread through him, coaxing certain parts to wake up. He closed his eyes with a slight smile and completed his stretch before turning towards the voice. His slid his eyes open lazily and curved his mouth into a sleepy, satisfied smile.

"Of course I do," he purred, taking in Bunta's hungry expression, red lips wet and slightly parted, his body still filled out nicely from his tennis-playing days and covered only by a pair of pajama pants slung low on his hips, red hair still messy from sleep and light eyes dilated. He gave his boyfriend a teasing smirk, "I look sexy all the time."

Bunta let out a low hum of agreement, letting his eyes slowly take in the smaller boy's form covered only by a thin sheet. His intense gaze made Jirou feel bare, and he caught his breath, coming to a full hardness. Bunta slowly let his eyes drag back up to Jirou's face, stopping slightly at the bulge forming in the sheet. "And here I've always thought you were modest."

Jirou let out a small giggle, before dragging one hand cheekily up his chest. He smiled as he watched Bunta's darkened eyes follow the slow and teasing movement though lidded eyes. "I was just being honest."

Bunta raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, I _was_ going to do something exceptionally nice for you, but since you look to be enjoying your body all on your own, I guess I can just go and enjoy my surprise by myself."

Jirou froze, opened his eyes all the way and found himself faced with a cocky smirk, and realized he had played right into his boyfriends hands. He shivered, knowing that look. "I… I don't mind sharing, you know. At least, not with you."

"Of course not," Bunta said soothingly as he retreated into the hall, only to return with a tray of food in his hands. "Luckily for you, I made enough for both of us."

Jirou blinked, drawn out of the heavy haze of arousal as the sweet scent of syrupy pancakes, the meaty smell of bacon, and the fresh scent of orange juice filled his senses. Bunta had...made breakfast? Jirou darted his eyes up to the other's face, and felt his heart twist pleasantly at the sky blush that covered his boyfriend's face. Bunta was an expert at baking cakes and desserts, but usually his attempts at other foods came out burnt or not all the way cooked. The two usually settled for a simple breakfast, such as cereal or store bought muffins. From the look and smell of this breakfast, Bunta had gone all out. Jirou was caught between the desire to drool at the smell of the food, the fuzzy feeling that made him want to glomp onto his boyfriend and start shouting "SUGEE" at the top of his lungs, and tossing the food out to enjoy his own _breakfast in bed_.

"It looks delicious Bunta," he finally said as he watched the red head put the tray on his bedside table before falling into his side of the bed. It was the right thing to say, because Bunta smiled and brushed his hand against the blond haired boys cheek before sliding his hand over his hip, seeking his hand. The third option was starting to sound _really_ good to Jirou right now.

"I… I know it's kind of silly. And cliché," Bunta began talking very quickly, his face turning red, "I just wanted to do something special. And I thought you would like it. I mean, we've never had a breakfast in bed even though we've been living together for two years and I though-"

Jirou's eyes opened wide as he listened to his boyfriend babble, trying to understand everything he was saying. He finally gave up, and pulled on his boyfriend's hand, cutting off his tirade and making him fall slightly on top of Jirou's chest. Jirou was distracted for a moment at the feel of his boyfriend's firm chest against his, and the realization that Bunta hadn't completely calmed down from his earlier teasing. _That has to wait._

"Bunta…" Jirou began slowly, "What are you talking about?"

All of a sudden, Bunta flushed red and averted his eyes before softy saying, "It's… it's Valentines Day." Bunta slumped more against Jirou's body, burying his head in the other's neck. "You always bake me chocolate cakes on Valentines Day, and I wanted to do something for you this year."

Jirou went very still, eyes opening wide he gazed at the top of Bunta's head, fingers gripping the other's hand tightly as he thought about it. He had instigated the relationship back in their first year of high school, showing up at Rikkai with a freshly baked chocolate cake and a speech on how he wanted to be closer to the red head. It was how he got Bunta to agree on a first date. Every year after that, he always baked a chocolate cake for him, insisting that he didn't need anything in return. The fact that Bunta had done this all on his own, without Jirou knowing anything, made his breath catch, and butterflies take up residence in his stomach. He hadn't felt like this in a while, almost lightheaded with happiness.

"Bunta," Jirou started before pausing, feeling a huge smile begin to take over his face. He reached down and lifted the other's head up, feeling a rush of desire overtake him as he stared into his boyfriend's still red face. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

Bunta stared at him for a moment before breaking into a grin, his entire expression relaxing and lighting up, and Jirou's breath caught as he realized yet again how utterly beautiful the other boy was. "Once or twice" Bunta said, a giddy note to his voice, reaching out and tweaking the blonde's hip.

Jirou sucked in a breath, the warmth taking over his body again. "Oh?" His voice came out more breathless than he wanted too, but as the butterflies left and made room for something far more hot, burning through him, he realized he didn't care. "Well I would say it more often, but I don't want it to go to your head."

The moment the words had left his mouth, he knew he was in trouble. His body tightened and he shivered in anticipation as those dark eyes glinted with mischief and that grin turned predatory. Bunta growled out, "Too late, " and before Jirou could blink, he found himself being thoroughly and enthusiastically kissed as Bunta raised himself up and situated his thighs on either side of the blonde, his hands going to grip at his small waist. Jirou's breath caught, and he raised his arms to wrap firmly around Bunta's shoulders, pulling the bigger boy down against him. As the red head began to grind down against him, Jirou realized that even after all these years, he was exactly where he wanted to be.

Clothes began to find their way to the floor as things began to heat up, the two lovers completely lost in each other. After all these years together, words were not needed. They knew exactly what the other wanted, what the other needed. Each kiss became an "I love you". Each caress became a "You're beautiful".

Bunta took extra time to prepare his boyfriend, his lover. He slowly pushed in, and once they were fully connected, he looked down into light brown eyes, and grabbed the other's hand, finger's curling around each other. He gently began moving, not taking his eyes away from the ones below him. He wanted this to last, he wanted this to be special.

Jirou moaned as Bunta began moving, not able to look away from his intense gaze. He could see everything he needed to know in those eyes. This had quickly turned into something deeper than just sex, much more meaningful than their usual playful lovemaking.

Even though their rhythm became faster, they still moved perfectly together, their soundless words once again reaching each other. Each gasp became an "Only you", each tightening of their fingers an "I'm right here", and each thrust a "You're mine".

Jirou couldn't take it anymore. He felt as if his very heart would pound its way out of his chest. He took his free hand and gently caressed Bunta's cheek, before coking out his boyfriends name as he let himself go. All he felt was pleasure, and Bunta's constant hold on his hand.

Hearing Jirou say his name, and then tighten around him brought Bunta over the edge. On the next thrust, he let himself fall over the edge with his love. Tightening his grip on Jirou's hand, he spilled himself into the smaller boy, before his body gave out and he fell, making sure to fall on the bed and not his boyfriend.

As Jirou slowly came down from his high, he let out a gentle smile before cuddling into his boyfriend. He looked down at their still clasped hands, feeling as if he would never stop smiling. He looked up, meeting light, sated eyes. "I love you, Bunta."

Bunta smiled and leaned down to kiss Jirou's forehead. "I love you too." He laughed as his boyfriend let out a huge yawn, before shifting into a more comfortable position. "You can take a nap now if you want. I can heat up the breakfast later."

Jirou smiled, almost already asleep. "Ne Bunta… I'm still going to bake you a cake later. It's a tradition I don't want to give up."

Bunta hummed his agreement, before following his boyfriend into sleep. His last thought before falling asleep was, _Maybe I should make him breakfast in bed more often._

* * *

><p><strong>I've been on a Marui kick lately, and who doesn't love Jirou? Let me know what you think!<strong>

**Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!**


End file.
